


Shatter'd Visage

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This was a monument to Cronus’s legacy.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Shatter'd Visage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt “Oszymandias” (by Percy Shelley)

“How’s the scavenging going, Carter?” asked Jack.

Sam grinned up from the pile of Goa’uld spare parts. “Couldn’t be better, sir.”

He smiled back. “Don’t have too much fun, now. Daniel?”

“Huh?” the archaeologist said, distractedly.

“Never mind,” said Jack. “Where’s T—”

He broke off at the sound of a staff blast, but when they all raced toward it, they found only Teal’c, who had fired at a stone statue.

“Apologies,” he said. “This was a monument to Cronus’s legacy and I wished…”

Jack patted his shoulder, then asked. “Carter, we still got any C-4?” 

She smiled. “Yes, sir.”

THE END


End file.
